A light within a dark age
by TheLesbianGhost
Summary: There is a reason to never trust River Song.


"Kate, once I put this collar on you, you are mine and nothing that goes on in this room comes out. Understood?" the Doctor said quickly.  
"Yes master," Kate replied from her kneeling position at his feet. He showed her a black leather collar and tightened it around his newly acquired sluts neck.  
"Strip whore," he commanded, Kate obeyed, removing her little clothing and folding it into a corner of the punishment room, she returned to her position at his feet and waited for her next instruction. The Doctor forced her to the ground and she felt her hands being tied behind her back and was pulled over to the table by the lead on her collar- she crawled towards it.

The room was large, soundproof and was her cell. A table stood in the corner- it had cuffs for wrists and ankles, ropes and chains hung from the ceiling and looked terrifying, a chair was in the corner with wires all over it, there was a cupboard at the end of the room that Sarah had told her contained various sex objects, the walls were brick and the floor was tiled.

She was strapped onto the table next to Sarah, she had a second to adjust to the harshness of the cold table when she felt something strike her arse, a stinging blow, from a riding crop! She cried out and was whipped again, she felt another strike and she felt a dick-shaped gag enter her mouth. She struggled to breathe around the long, thick artificial dick in her mouth. But soon she realized there were no more strikes and the gag was thrusting into her mouth... then she knew, it was no artificial one, it was one of a time lord! "Sarah, come over here," he ordered, she heard her dainty footsteps and a whisper before she felt another tongue join her, licking his balls. Kate moaned, his cock was pulsing in her mouth, she sucked and licked and laved, running her tongue along his cock, his hand went to her arse, spanking her quickly and hard. Sarah shrieked in pleasure as he worked a finger into her cunt; it must have effected him because he came, his shot tasting divine as she eagerly swallowed, sucking more of him in as she did so.

Within minutes she was on the floor with his cock buried deep into her pussy, thrusting hard and as quick as lightning. She looked around to find Sarah tied to the chair, naked with the wires on and in every sensitive spot vibrating and looking like they were giving her immense pleasure, someday, Kate thought, she would like to "play" with her for a while. But she was torn away from those thoughts by seeing the wires stop vibrating and hearing Sarah's annoyed whimper, desperately grinding her hips against it, desperate for release. The Doctor suddenly pulled out as she orgasmed, crying out with pleasure as he moved to Sarah, untying her and fucking her too, but in the arse, she went over to them, swallowing their mixed juices as they both came, he continued thrusting into her though, when he eventually set his cock free from the tightness that was her arse, she was stretched to the limits. Kate had the feeling that Sarah was an arse-girl.

"Sarah, go and get a strap on from the cupboard," he said. Sarah returned from the cupboard with an enormous strap on dick. She put it on, and went up behind Kate and positioned it at her entrance, she felt herself cum after a few minutes of Sarah's slow and steady, rhythmic shagging. The Doctor was fucking Sarah at the same time, opening her arsehole even more. Then it stopped, the Doctor quickly gave her pussy a quick lick, before tying her to the chair and chaining Sarah- suspending her in midair. Kate could see her gaping hole, he whipped her- turning her arse crimson. It looked painful, in a good way, so she managed to get off on that when the chair wires stopped working their magic. Kate looked at Sarah's hole, she could see right inside and was pretty sure that it would never tighten again.

"Can I trust you to stay in here on your own?" he asked them. They nodded slowly.  
"Well, tough, because you're not going to be left in here alone," The Doctor yelled in his best master voice, "River is going to oversee punishment!" River walked in, black heels clicking on the floor, a lot of cleavage showing- her sleeveless, gold wrap top hugged her curves in a way which screamed "sexy", her miniskirt was slipping a little and lips were painted crimson. The Doctor exited the room and River spoke,  
"It's okay, I only agreed because I know exactly how harsh he is." Her voice was soothing, gentle and what they needed.  
"Thank you," Sarah said.  
"Sarah, don't worry, it won't be loose for long," River laughed, "Kate, here's the gel, it calms pain."  
"Thanks River," she said, gratefully taking the gel. 

"River, I know you aren't like the Doctor, but would you... fist me?" she asked blushing, slightly. Sarah waited for an answer, but none came- then she felt River easily slide her hand into her gaping arsehole and her hand ball into a fist. Kate moved to kiss River gently, her tongue entering her mouth, running over her teeth. Sarah moaned as she gave herself fully to River...


End file.
